The present invention relates to electrical devices capable of indicating the magnitude and/or location of impacts or other applied forces, such as weights. The invention is particularly useful as a target and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Many types of electrical targets have been devised for providing an indication of the location of impact on the target. There are many applications, however, wherein it would also be desirable to provide an electrical indication of the force of impact as well as the location of impact. An object of the invention is to provide such a device.